If Wishes were Horses
by The Can-Can group
Summary: Dreams are said to show us our innermost desires. Its when we ignore those desires that we become strong. Oneshot. Narutocentric.


Disclaimie:

… Huh? What::dazed look:

If Wishes Were Horses

Plot by: The Can-Can group

One-shot/ Drabble…

OOOOOO

It was one of the other's memories, he would recall one day. The village up in flames, people running around, screaming as a loved one got their head bitten off by powerful jaws. Spells and knifes hitting his skin, but sliding off like water.

The panic.

The chaos.

Screams.

Blood.

Crying.

Pleading.

And everything else in between.

He enjoyed it. Honestly enjoyed it. Every little bit, every little blood dropped, the victims as they tried to stop him and failing miserably. The sadistic grin played as they tried everything in their little books.

Then came the one victim. He stood tall before him, did some complicated hand gestures, brought out a scroll with even more complicated writing. Said a few complicated words that he didn't know nor understood.

The result hurt like hell.

It certainly wasn't one of his own memories, he told himself after his eyes opened up make sure yes, this was his own room, and yes, the village was still in one piece.

He wouldn't laugh like some villain. It seemed too clichéd. Some part of him, however, loved it.

And that scared him beyond all reason.

If given the chance, would he really destroy the village, the same village that he vowed to protect when- not if, when- he becomes Hokage? The same village that offered him a place to stay instead of casting him out? The same place where he met all the great people he knows? The same place where he was born? The same place that treated him like nothing? The same place that barely tolerated him? The same place that gave scornful looks? The same place that hated him for his existence?

That small part of him, the same one that said that it loved the violence of the other, replied with conviction, no, he would not. Merely because the village is his home now, his territory. Even the guy from the Sand knew not to mark the village as his territory. The people in the village were his also, as much as they mistreated him, he loved them, he wouldn't have _his_ dream if they loved him. He wouldn't want to earn their respect if he all ready had it.

The rest of him wasn't so sure. He was doubtful and uncertain. He's afraid that one day, when he's a grown man, he'll destroy everything if he gets really angry at something and take all the anger out on the village.

When he went out to meet up with the rest of the group, he didn't say anything at all. Just stood there in a contemplative mood.

The girl tired to make him say something, obviously fearing the stony silence he was emitting, fearing it to the point where she offered to go out on an actual date with him if he would _just say something_!

The other guy on the team stared uneasily at him, trying to figure out what was wrong without openly doing so.

Didn't they have off days too? He wanted to ask. Didn't they have days were it was just not best to say anything lest everything that was overflowed inside of him spilled over and he said something that he _did not_ want them to know.

The girl threatened to bash his head in and he finally relented. He grinned and asked her if she always wore black panties. The girl felt around her back and noticed that the red over shirt was caught in her white bicycle shorts, revealing her underwear through the tight cloth.

The forever brooding-looking boy gave a ghost of a grin as he hit the wood of the bridge with his head.

He was just asking, he explained as he tried to lift his head up from the ground.

The girl yelled a few more obscenities until the teacher arrived, with another bad excuse (something about a milk truck, whatever that is, having a broken fridge and was asked to take care of the rest of the milk) and gave them another mission since neither of the three felt like going to the missions' room.

The mission was B ranked. Their objective was to stop a crazed missingnin from destroying the village he was missing from. The report said that the ninja was unstable from a previous mission and that he had decided to blame the "mental illness" he contracted on his home village. The ninja went missing just before being captured by the other Jounin ninjas of that village, though he came back to decimate it.

The group of three didn't expect the whole village to be up in flames by the time they got there. They quickly devised a plan to bring down the missingnin and went jumping off in different directions, one of them helping the villagers put out the flames and get the civilians out of there, the other two to find the ninja that was causing such havoc.

He didn't want to be the one to meet the ninja that was destroying the village with such sadism, but in the end he was.

He saw a little bit of himself in the ninja.

It scared him.

He could see himself acting like the missingnin, blaming his troubles on the village- his home- and ultimately casting his revenge on every single one of them. He did not want to become like that. He did not want to… hurt anyone. This part of him that doubted his convictions of protecting his home was making him doubt his own existence.

He had to prove that he wasn't like that.

He killed the missingnin, despite the fact that mission statement said to bring back the ninja _alive. _By killing the crazed-ninja, he proved that he would never- even if the OTHER took over- never destroy his home out of revenge. He would not become the thing he feared most. He would not see the fear in the eyes of those who cared about him most if it meant that he disobeyed the mission. He would become strong!

That night, after the old lady yelled at him for insubordination, he would dream about wrapping nine giant tales around the grand village and fall asleep knowing that he would be the one to decide it's fate.

End

0000

There's really no excuse for this, just go along with it and you'll be happy…

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Just wanna have me locked up for a felony? Just click on the purple button and off you go!

The Can-Can group


End file.
